OC's Valentine's Day!
by Tommy-The-Panda
Summary: Annie and Ally are having a Valentine's Party! But it doesn't go as plan! Accepting OCs! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to everyone! I am still new but I am happy to say this! I am accepting OCs! Now, I am totally ribbing off my girlfriend when I say I need an ID thingy! But that is in the next AN at the end of the chapter. This is about the time when people say, hey, it isn't Valentine's Day, well, I don't care! I am in the mood, sooo sorry.**

…

The scarlet eyed cat put up the fake paper hearts in the party room, her eyes narrowed in thought.

"Hey baby, how are ya doing on that?" A lime green mouse walked in, she was wearing a tight red spaghetti-strap shirt and her short skirt, and she had on a black fedora. AnUie didn't look down at her.

"Fine, just fucking fine." AnUie growled, as she hung the last few hearts. Ally put her paws on her hips.

"Honey, what's wrong." Ally asked. AnUie did not look at her. "Look at me!"

"Whatever." AnUie looked down, Ally's spaghetti-strap shirt showing off many things. AnUie had a light blush and a perverted grin.

"Stop looking there." Ally huffed in her cheeks, she crossed her arms as AnUie rolled her eyes.

"It was what you wanted." AnUie chuckled, Ally gave her a look.

"Whatever, what's wrong?"

"I am not as good as I used to be…" AnUie sighed walking over to her. "I used to be feared! Killing anyone in my way! Now…I lost a fight last night, A FIGHT! And wasn't even a comeback fight, it was a fist fight!"

"You're just tired, I mean, when you're not fighting off Disco Bear, you're working, or taking care of Dan. Do you know how much you're change for the better?"

"That's the problem! I'm the problem, and Annie's the better one! I am NOT supposed to be this nice, I am a sociopath, a psychopath! Not a mommy!" AnUie crossed her arms and turned away from her. Until she heard footsteps running into the room. There stood Dan, he was had brown fur with lime green highlights with dark pink with a brown ring around the eye, the other eyes was scarlet like his mother. He had long dark brown hair that goes to his hips, he had cat ears with a mouse tail.

He ran up to AnUie hugged her, the feeling that AnUie was now used to begin in her chest started again. AnUie wrapped her arms around her son, she looked up to see Ally arms crossed with a satisfied smirk on her furry lips.

"A sociopath and a psychopath, huh?" Ally chuckled softly.

"Yeah, yeah…" AnUie said, hugging her son. Remembering if her son had done this when she was thirteen or something she would have snapped his neck. Ally walked over to a table and walked back to the brown cat, and the five year old cat-mouse sitting on her shoulders.

Ally handed her cards telling when the party were at. Ally smiled at her son pulling AnUie's ears, and AnUie looking like she was going to rib someone's head off. "Alright, Dan, stop." AnUie growled as Dan stopped. Annie took over as she took the cards.

"I can't wait to have the party!" Said the high pitched nineteen woman giggled.

…

**Alright! First chapter, oh yeah, rules!**

**Rule One – OC cannot be with real character, they can have crushes and be in love with real characters but they cannot be dating! **

**Rule Two – If you send in two as a shipping, then they die as a shipping.**

**Rule Three – Please send in OC shipping since this is a valentines kind of thing.**

**Rule Four – Fill out the ID down there.**

_Name: _

_**Age: **_

_**Gender: **_

_**Species: **_

_**Appearance: **_

_**Personality: **_

_**Bio:**_

_**Likes: **_

_**Dislikes: **_

_**Friends: **_

_**Enemies: **_

_**Love Interest: **_

_**Other: **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Dumbass move in the last chapter! Annie wouldn't be nineteen, she would be 21 if her son is five in here. So, Annie is a grownup, but still acts the same. AnUie has changed some; she well willingly to kill you if she's angered enough! And I got an OC, his name is Angel!**

…

Dan watched in fear as Annie looked down at the cards as she drove, she almost hit four people already! Dan only sighed, he doesn't talk. He can talk, he knows how. But he doesn't because he feels his voice is ugly. A car in front of them randomly stopped, Dan grabbed his mother's head and pulled it up to the light. She stopped out of nowhere, Dan head hit the front of the car very hard. Dan covered his heart shaped nose and whimpered.

"Danny? Sweetheart?" Annie whispered, she pulled away his paws and saw his nose bleeding crazily. Annie's eyes faded into red as she growled and jumped out of the car. Slamming the car door, she walked over to the door of the other car and slammed her fist on the glass. Not breaking it, but was close.

What stepped out was a white raccoon. "The fuck dude?!" Was all AnUie could yell as she pointed at her son.

"Oh I'm sorry! I wasn't looking and the light turned red." The raccoon apologized. He had an umbrella over his body. Which put AnUie in confusion, but her anger replaced it soon.

"Yeah, well, how is that going to fix my son's broken fucking nose?! How about trying to think for once!"

The white raccoon narrowed his eyes. "I can try to help. But I am not sure if I can help too much." The raccoon looked over the boy, he thought the child would be crying his eyes out from the pain. But he was holding his fists together and whimpering, some sobs at times.

The man sighed and turned to AnUie. "Well…I guess the hospital is only a few blocks from here…"

"Well, get in, you're paying the bill." AnUie snarled, the vampire nodded weakly. Annie hopped in the air in joy. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Annie smiled and hugged him.

…

"That was way too much for a broken nose." The white vampire grumbled. Annie shrugged. Dan sitting on her shoulders like always, he was resting on his head on hers as he slept.

"Sorry, I've never heard your name, what is it?"

"Angel."

"Ooh! Oh! I have a card!" Annie pulled out and shoved it in his face, his eyes widened as he grabbed it looked it over. A party?

"Mm," Angel said. "Alright, I'll be there."

AnUie put her paws on her hips. "Like hell you well, you broke my son's nose."

Angel raised an eyebrow at her. He had a theory that she was bipolar.

"Alright, I am going to go."

…

Annie put the young boy in the back of the car and covered him up as she got back in the front. She drove to the next house until her car stopped working.

"Damn…!" Annie mumbled as she slammed her door and opened the car and looked it over, Boony stopped his truck at the two. AnUie growled in Annie's mind, she HATED asking for help.

"Do ya need any help?" Boony asked, Annie looked him over, gray fur with white on his tail, wears a red and black plaid shirt, and has a short, black Mohawk. Annie nodded.

"Yes please."

"Let me take a look." Boony smiled. "Ah'll fix this before ya know it."

"Thanks, do you need any payment for this?" Annie asked. Boony shook his head. Annie felt a feeling in her stomach telling her to make him a card. Annie hurray made a card and handed it to Boony when he closed the car front.

"What's that?" Boony asked as Annie held it out, Boony grabbed it and read the writing. "Y'all want me to come? Sure." He smiled once again and went back to his truck. Annie gone back into her car and drove to the Mental Hospital. AnUie took over as she held on her son's paw. She checked in and told them she wanted to see Wildly.

…

AnUie still held on her son's paw as she opened the metal door, there sat a tiger with she had yellow fur with black strips. For the time being, she had a straight jacket on, with a white sneaker in her right foot. AnUie didn't get close to the crazy tiger.

"Wanna fight?" The tiger grinned as her crazed orbs of eyes looked over her and her son. She threw the card at her. The tiger folded her eyes together and grabbed the card with her ears and read it over. "What's this? Ooh, a party~."

"Yeah," AnUie jerked her son's paw out of the room as she stood in the doorway. "See you later, fucker."

The now angered tiger jumped up and ran at her, only for the door to slam in her face. Annie took over again and told her son he could get a Happy Meal for being so brave. He simply nodded.

…

**New OCs! I will tell who they all are belonged to at the end of the story!**


End file.
